The World We Live in
by HunterCPD
Summary: Scarlet hadn't thought much of "fairy tales" since she had surpassed the age of 7. But Now wasn't the time to be thinking of Fairy tales though she had people to meet, Grimm to kill, & Issues to deal with. RWBY is of course owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum. May his soul rest forever in heaven. Cover made by Dave Greco


Chapter 1: Fairy Tales

Scarlet hadn't thought much of "fairy tales" since she had surpassed the age of 7. One had always stuck with her though. Tales of Hunters & Huntresses defeating the evil and saving the day. That had been the only thing that had allowed her to survive her father. Although after that fateful night she had realized something. If a hunter or huntress couldn't save her well... then she would have to save herself and defend those who, like her, thought they would save them. she would be that fairytale, that Knight in shining armor.

And now? she was almost there. She had practically forced a dusty old crow who had a big ass sword and a penchant for drinking to train her. & he had. Over time it had become more of a Father-Daughter relationship than a Mentor-Student one. He saw her as the daughter he had never had and she saw him as her Father.

August 15, 7:15 AM, Train to Vale

Scarlet pulled up her cloaks red hood as her music played through the ear-buds and deafened the world around her. that was until her mentor very rudely pulled down her hood and pulled out one of her ear-buds.

"-re you even listening to me?"

She replied "Nooooo those ear-buds were my hearing aids"

The older man shot back "Scar you better not do that with Goodbitch she will rip you a new one"

She chuckled "I know, I know Qrow, you seem to forget I've met her before"

Suddenly Qrow got more serious "Remember Scar you need to hide for at least a little, I don't want you to get ostracized on your first day." He continued "Just, build up some friendships first so they know you for who you are and not _what_ you are"

"I know Qrow, Doesn't mean I have to like it." Scar replied.

"I'm sorry I really am" He then said"now make sure your stuff is in peak condition and maybe I'll get ya your own flask so you can be like your mentor"

"You mean an old dinosaur with a drinking problem and unresolved issues?" She spat back

"That actually hurt, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat be back in 10," He said this as he stood up and made his way to the dining car. As he left she began to look over her gear. Her sword, a Saber made from Damascus steel, Needed a little sharpening but it would be good enough for now till she could find a shop to work in. Her Bow Twanged just right when she pulled on it and the arrows looked to have stayed relatively untouched. Her Curiass had a few dents but she could work them out at Beacon. the Greaves were in working order and her Gauntlets were looking as good as ever. She looked her self over again, Her red hair was tied in a short ponytail that hung high behind her & her Ornate red cloak flowed behind her the golden outline of it catching the eye. Her Light Steel Curiass that covered everything but a few inches above the belt line to allow her mobility lay atop her black T-Shirt that said ATLAS ARMY on the front. Qrow said it was from a "Friend" of his who had gotten that when she had first joined. Her hand's were covered by a pair of Leather Vambraces leaving her fings mobile and nimble enough to both pick locks and gracefully fire a bow. She Wore Denim jeans With Light

Steel Kneepads on her feet were a pair of combat boots muffled as to make her footsteps silent. All in all, she was ready for anything Beacon could throw at her.

The Train finally arrived in Vale and Qrow escorted her to the pad where they would get picked up. they had about 5 minutes till it got there so she quickly said her goodbye's to Qrow and headed towards the pad she got 10 steps away before she turned around and hugged Qrow murmuring a Quick 'thank you' and she sprinted back just in time for the bullhead to arrive. Quickly jumping aboard with everyone else and quickly found a seat and Nervously Awaited their takeoff


End file.
